Betrayal that Haunt us
by SakurazukaSeiru18
Summary: Sort of Sequel to Trust and Betrayal. USUK and Hints of Franada.What would happen if the World Conference happened when 4th July,the day that America take his Independent over England? What would happen with England? The Cover is not mine ( I found it in Google)


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Hetalia, If owned it I would make many AusHun and PruAus Moment.

**Pairing: **Libertea or Tasteless Combination or USUK ( Whatever you prefer) and hints of Franada (France/Canada)

**Warning: **At some point would I use Human name,OOC Canada (I guess)

"Anglaterre~" England twitched and turn his toward the source of the voice. He shot a glare and have a scowl on his face. "What is it,France?" He didn't in on mood to take care one of his crap.

"No, Just calling you" France smirked that of course nailed England nerve

"Then, Don't bothering me you bloody frog!" England could feel his face become hot and His head felt dizzy.

"You really has no sense of Humor Anglaterra~" He just shot him another death glare. It's earned another smirk from France. England choose to ignore that smirk and walking as fast as possible to World conference's room.

'_Tch, Why all of the day it must be today?_' Today is 4th July the day that America got his independent from England. Even until now it still left bitterness and sore spot in his heart. Around that time his health always decreased rapidly but He would not guess there's World Conference today.

He is feeling like a crap now.

If anything, he forgot to eat his medicine especially TODAY. He sighed, _'I wish I would be alright in the Conference_'

He cleared his throat and open the conference room and he see nothing about his ex-colony. He relieved and sit immediately. His sight blurred even more because of dizziness he feel.

"IGGY~"

'_Bloody git, Talk about a bad day_' He just shot a glare toward source of the voice."Aww Iggy~ Why you shot a glare on me?~"

"Shut up you Bloody git! Just go back to your seat stop being a noisy being!" England snapped and his dizziness become even more hurting and America's voice didn't help all.

In the other hand America just pouted and go back to his own seat. His head now even become more hurting now, and noisiness in the room didn't help at all.

As usual Germany try to calm the situation and of course as usual being ignored with opposite effect. The supposed calm situation become even become more noisy. He sighed '_Bloody Hell… I want to lie down… I want to throw up..my face feel hot…_'

Canada throw a concerned look to his former caretaker. For him, even after his independent from England, England would someone he count as precious. England has a fair complexion but Canada could tell it was actually paler. " England… are you alright?"

England try to focus his eyes toward the source of voice.' America..? No… the voice didn't add up… then it might be….'

"Canada…?"

He nodded "Yes.. it's me…are you alright? You look so pale.."

England gives his former colony an assured smile. "Don't worry….around End of June to July.. Especially today 4th July.. My Health always decreasing rapidly... "

Canada realized what England mean

"The Independent of United states…"

England nodded and patted his head.

"That's right… but it's nothing you need to worry about Canada.." Canada just nodded but actually still worried over his former caretaker 'I really wish America realize…. If anyone,it must be you..'

Canada hugged Kumajiro even tighter and sighed.

**XXXX**

After a while, the World conference is end. England _trying_ to get out as fast as he could, Well... _trying._ "Where are you going Iggy?~" England throw him a death glare while America putting one of his hand on England's shoulder.

"Shut up America! And Let go of me at once you git!"

He throw away America's hand off his shoulder while America just grinning "Oww~ Iggy~ Why you being mean? I just wanted to Invite you to My birthday party today~ Everyone already accepted to come, It's only you who hasn't give me any answer!"

If anything, Canada wanted to knock some sense on America right now. Even thought he should knew more than anyonethat there's no way England would come to his birthday party. His birthday… His independent … is a true nightmare for England. Canada couldn't forget his oath that Night..

"_I, Arthur Kirkland, the Personification of England and the Representative of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland would never trust anyone anymore but myself, Because I realize with your betrayal… that no one could be trusted… and to be loved… because even thought I loved you… you betrayed me.. and it's a promise…_

_Not Anyone…_

_Not my Brothers …_

_Not other Nations…_

_And Not Even You…._

_My Beloved Alfred…."_

How much his independent hurting him…

And now America asking something like that to throw a concerned look toward England. England is boiling in rage. As anger painted his face and growl raising inside his throat. Most of Nations realize how much dangerous England right now and take some back step while Russia just smiling as the scene undone before him. As England's breath become uncontrollable and He did something that gives them shock.

PLAK!

England slap him.

Very Hard.

America touch his slapped. Shocked over what England did to him "Ig…gy..?"

"How dare you… How dare you still asking me to your birthday party?! Your independent was never something that I approved to begin with! Are you trying mocking me, America?!"

Everyone so shocked. It's no weird to see angry England,but he literary could get someone killed right now.

"If you finished, I must -*Cough*" England started coughing violently. He could felt his face become very hot and his head felt like got hit by hammer. Before he lost his conciusness he could heard Canada's and America's voice and everything turned a pitch of black.

**XXXX**

America sitting beside England's bed. England's skin look pale even thought his face is red because fever and His temperature is quite high around 39 C to 40 C.

America slowly strokes his bang and touch his forehead so he could feel England's body temperature. He feel really bad because he knew it was his fault he is like this

Flashback

"_England!"_

_Both America and Canada caught him in try to shook England "England! England!.. Wake up!" but He just let out a painful moan and Harsh breath._

_America just could watching helplessly "Iggy is sick? But why?..." _

_At that remark Canada snapped "Really Alfred?! You still asking!?"_

_The sudden outburst from the most quite Nation of course made other nations who never raised his voice even once suddenly raised it toward his brother._

"_Matthew..?" Trailed France in shock. After all he was also someone who raised him even thought later England in charge of him. Canada just stare quietly on France, but give America a hard glare._

"_Mat-Mattie?..." _

"_It's because of you…"_

_America taken back by what he said_

"_Hu-Huh?"_

"_The reason why England sick is your independent Alfred…" America is caught off guard by his statement. After all he thought England already got over it a long time ago._

"_But… You also become independent from England, Right…" Canada shot a glare to him._

_"Are you still not understand?! You suddenly leaving him! You didn't give a reason to him. Do you know how much devastated England that time! That time I fought along with him. He barely rest up and relax along that war. It's not simple thing for him.. because you betraying his trust!_

"A_nd because of that around the time of your independent.. He always sick… and it worse when 4__th__ July come. First, He losing you… and then his colonies one by one… and I only dare become independent country after I could -No- Make sure he would be alright.. Not like you who leaving him without giving any explanation to him!"_

_Everyone stunned, No one realize this time around that Canada really care and worried about England and his outburst toward his brother just proved that fact._

_From all the Nation, America was the most shocked. He didn't realize how much he make England suffering and it never occurred to him, his brother would be this angry to him. _

_Canada sighed, He didn't want to blurted out anything like that but he really angry with his brother. For his insensitiveness toward England's feeling. _

"_Alfred… bring him to some room so he can rest and sleep in there.. since it's your fault" The said Nation just nodded bring England in Bridal Style and then walking out from World Conference's Room while many Nations Watching him._

Flash Back End

"I am sorry England… I am so sorry.." He kissing England's back hang and grip it tightly, Suddenly England stirring up make America said his name with hint of happiness in his voice.

"England!"

England's head still hurt and his sight still blurry but he heard someone called his name and he know that voice too well.

"Ame….rica?"

"Yes England. It's me.." He snuggle his head to England's hand and that action of course shocked England. In reflex, England tried to pull his hand but America wouldn't let him.

"What are you doing?!" He ignored England's outburst and He closed his eyes let his tears fell from his eyes. England was about to shout again until he feel something wet on his hand and then he realize,it's America's tears.

"America… Wha... Why are you crying?.." As if he ignored him, America crying even more. England trying to calm him down when suddenly America said something he didn't expect at all.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Arthur… Please forgive me.."

England eyes widened in shock. "Huh...…."

"I'm sorry for hurting you with my independent… I'm sorry I didn't give you any explanation and just leaving you without any reason…. I'm sorry for making you suffering… I'm sorry for betraying your trust…. Forgive me, Arthur!"

England taken back by his statement. '_Why now.. why… WHY?!.._'

Suddenly America started to talking again.

"The reason I leave you… it's because I loved you…. And I still do… I don't want you to looking at me as a brother.. I want more than that… but I ended hurting you so much… Please trust me" America said while crying and grabbing his hand.

England stare in shocked. He want to believe it but he was already to hurt to trust someone anymore.. to believe at his words. He throw away his hand and said.

"I would not believe it anymore… I already promised myself… I would not believe anyone anymore even if it's you…Alfred.. I don't want to remember how much it hurt to be betrayed by someone you love so dearly" He gives him a hard glare but once again the said Nation betray his expectacion again when suddenly he hugging him.

"Al-"

"Please Trust me… Give me one more chance… Please Arthur... I beg you…"

At that England really don't know what to do, America keep crying on his shoulder after what he said. He is confused.. Would he trust him once again or not.. He didn't want something like that happen again.

England closed his eyes and come at one conclusion.

"One more chance…"

America stopped his cries and stare at England with eyes full of tears.

"This is your only last chance… Never betray me again Alfred.."

America nodded and Kissed him at first England just shocked but slowly accept and kissing him back.

Outside the room Both France and Canada spying on blushes at the sight while Francis just smiling happily.

"It's look like Big Brother Francis didn't need to do something~" Canada just smiling at his former care taker antics and now watching Both America and England smiling with full of happiness.

'I'm happy for both of you…' suddenly someone hugged him from the back and it was France.

"Fra-France.."

"How about I give you my declaration of love, _mon amor_ Matthew?"

**A/N:**Nah~ It's some sort of sequel from my another fic. Sorry if it's bad and grammartical mistake because I still not have any Beta reade**r **please bear with it. The Franada moment is totally out of plot it just suddenly came up~ So.. please blame my brain if you disliked the idea. Please Read and Review~ I would be very happy If yo do

Edited but honestly i really need a beta reader

Once again~

Read and Review


End file.
